


Go Fish

by InuShiek



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen, Go Fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians are playing a game of "go fish" to pass the time, but none of them guessed who would be the champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for a cute drabble of Rocket and Groot. This is what popped into my head

****"Got any twos?" Rocket asks.

"I am Groot," Groot responds, pointing at the deck of remaining cards.

Rocket growls, drawing another card angrily.

"I am Groot?"

"Gah!" Rocket shouts as he hurls three fives at the sentient plant.

Groot smiles happily, collecting the three cards and adding his own, making a stack of four cards.

"Why are you so good at this, you moron!?"

Groot just smiles, growing a flower for his irate friend and offering it in peace. Then he turns to Gamora, “I am Groot?”

"He wants tens," Rocket translates with a growl. He does smile when Gamora makes a disgruntled sound as well before sliding over two cards, making Groot have all four now. "Idiot," the raccoon grumbles fondly, twirling the flower around in his paw.


End file.
